


D. T. F.

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin hooks up with a guy he meets on a dating app and receives a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D. T. F.

It was a Friday night in the hot, summer city of Seoul. Jongin usually hit up the clubs with his best friend and roommate Oh Sehun, but ever since Sehun had started shacking up with that damn pretty Chinese boy, Jongin had been left in the dust.

  While he was happy for his friend, it was getting increasingly frustrating not to have a wingman on his side to help him get laid or, in other cases, chase off the guys that Jongin did not have any interest in.  

He was on the latest dating app for hot, single guys like himself- every other guy he scrolled past was more boring than the last. The ones that seemed interesting were often not truthful in their profiles, either. He’d long since stopped using it to “look for love”, but he was alone, on a Friday night, and he was horny. Everyone knew these apps were best for hook-ups, so all he needed was a reasonably attractive guy and he was good to go.

  ‘BaconBits’ had been reasonably cute, and Jongin had made plans to meet up with him the previous weekend, but suddenly his status had changed from ‘single’ to ‘in a relationship’ and his profile was deactivated after a quick ‘sorry!’  

Jongin assumed it was the guy’s ex, though. He’d been on the rebound, and Jongin had been hopeful of their hook-up because BaconBits had some of the nicest fingers he’d seen in a long time. There was also no possibility of strings attached for someone who wasn’t yet over their ex. But, there was the possibility that they’d reconcile before he could seal the deal, and so he’d struck-out before even meeting the guy.

Since then, all week, it’d been loser after loser. Jongin couldn’t help that he had high standards, but he wasn’t going to put out for just anyone. Though, right now, he could be flexible- it could be said that he was even a little desperate.

_You have a new message from “Suwonder”!_

A message popped up. Jongin quickly glanced at the guy’s profile before he even dared to show the message as ‘read’. There weren’t many good pictures of him. His face was at the same angle in all of the images, but his body was pretty hot. His profile said he was about six feet tall, currently online, and std free. That was really all Jongin needed to know- if “Suwonder’s” face wasn’t as hot as his body, he could just put a paper bag over it, so to speak. 

Now it was time to feel him ~~up~~ out. 

**Suwonder** : A ballerina, huh?

Jongin snorted. Most messages were just a ‘hey’. This guy had read his interests? What a weirdo. Still, there was something to be said about putting forth that kind of effort. Maybe he was generous in bed, too?

 **KainderChoco** : all my life. u?

 **Suwonder** : I’m a businessman. It’s pretty boring.

The way he talked was way too formal for texting, in Jongin’s opinion. Dude couldn’t possibly jerk off and type like that on his phone at the same time.

 **KainderChoco** : u rly txt me 2 talk about bsns? no dick pic?

There was a time lapse in which the only message on Jongin’s screen was ‘Read at 10:52 p.m.’ Damnit, if this guy didn’t answer soon, he was just going to rub one out and call it a night.

But then his phone buzzed and he unlocked the screen only to be greeted buy a picture of the most glorious cock he’d ever seen. It had the perfect slight upwards curve to it- thick and long and resting heavily on the man’s taught, muscled stomach. Jongin swallowed as he began to salivate at the sight. Imagining that thing inside his mouth was…

 **KainderChoco** : wow. it looks delicious. mind if i have a taste?

 **Suwonder** : What?

 **KainderChoco** : if u were here. i would suck your dick so hard. imagine it passing my lips n 2 my mouth. i’d suck the head 1st. then take you in my throat. u can cum on my face or i will swallow. whatever u want.

Jongin began to rub the front of his pants as he texted the guy, still scrolling up to look at the picture. He could just imagine the taste of precum on the palette of his tongue- salty and thick and oh so dirty.

 **Suwonder** : Wow…

 **KainderChoco** : u like that?

 **Suwonder** : Yeah. Wow.

 **KainderChoco** : good. let’s meet and i’ll show u what i can do.

 **Suwonder** : Really? Right now?

What was with this guy? Didn’t he want a free blowjob? 

**KainderChoco** : hotel. name 1. i’ll come 2 u.

He was getting really tired of this guy taking so many breaks in the conversation. He could tell he wasn’t a talker, but this was ridiculous. Or maybe Jongin was just impatient, he decided, as he withdrew his already stiff cock from his pants to stroke it leisurely as he waited on the reply.

 **Suwonder** : Meet me at the Ritz Carlton in 30. I’ll be waiting in the lobby.

Damn, okay, that was fancy and a little out of his way, but if the guy was paying, Jongin wasn’t going to say no. He threw on his best attire which, for a gay art school student wasn’t exactly classy, but he didn’t care. He just needed to catch the last train into the city so he could make it to the hotel.

Arriving in the lobby, he immediately felt awkward. The previous desire that had coiled in his stomach was replaced by nerves. He’d done random hook-ups before, but usually he regretted them because the guys just weren’t as hot as they were in their pictures.

He had only been waiting seconds when a man about his age came his way. His eyes widened in realization. Despite the bad pictures and weird lighting, there was no mistaken that this was “Suwonder”. He snorted. The guy was slightly shorter than himself- six foot his ass. He didn’t have as much muscle definition in real life as he appeared to in the pictures, either.

“I’m not sure your profile pic is even you,” Jongin teased. After all, it was whatever. The guy didn’t have a busted face. In fact, he was kind of handsome in a very typical, good-boy way.

Suwonder’s smile didn’t falter. “Yeah, sorry about that,” the formal tone with which he spoke unnerved Jongin. That should only be reserved for old salarymen and wealthy company heads. “Those were my college pictures. I guess I lost some shape…”

“And gained some angles,” Jongin looked around the lobby again, still feeling quite out of place. “Uhh, no offense- this is nice and all. But can we go upstairs? I feel like people are staring at me.”

“Oh, trust me, they are,” Jongin gasped as Suwonder reached out with a surprising authoritative attitude and latched his hand around his wrist, pulling him close. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” If he hadn’t already seen his dick, he might have been worried that it was just as small as his hands. As it were, he was pretty damn sure that the old myth had been busted- that was, unless the cock in the picture wasn’t Suwonder’s in which case… oh who was he kidding, he’d still suck him off. Especially after that compliment.

The shorter man led him to the elevator, sliding a hand to the back of his waist ever-so-casually. Jongin felt like some sort of high-paid escort, but in a sense he was at the moment. He was hooking up with this guy and getting to stay at a fucking awesome place for it. 

Once they were on the highest floor, the man led him to a beautiful hotel door which he opened with his golden room key. It was like nothing which Jongin had ever seen before- a beautiful, luxurious room that smelled so fresh and clean. Hell, he was happy if he wasn’t fucking on a mat on the floor of some guy’s apartment usually. Fucking Awesome Place indeed.

“Can I get you anything?” Suwonder asked, letting go of him to begin untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Jongin swallowed hard as he watched him. 

“Just your cock in my mouth,” he retorted, though his throat felt dry suddenly. What was this? He never got nervous! He was always so cool and in control.    
“Still wanting that, are you?” the man had a hint of smile on his lips as he pushed back his bleached blonde hair. His face really wasn’t bad to look at, and his body was on the hotter side of average. What Jongin really wanted to see though, was…

“I didn’t come here under any false pretenses,” he pushed Suwonder back onto the bed, causing him to startle. “Let’s get one things settled. You can call me Jongin if you want something to moan while I suck you off. I also respond to ‘slut’, ‘whore’, and ‘bitch’ if you’re into that.” 

Suwonder’s eyes were like a deer in headlights. It was almost endearing. “Alright, Jongin…”

Jongin pulled back, letting his hands rake over the exposed skin of the man’s chest, stopping only at his buckle to began prying at the offending material. He could hear the way Suwonder’s breath caught in his throat as he began to palm him with nimble hands through his jeans, felt the heat on his flesh as his cock throbbed to hardness beneath him. “Oh, you’re so responsive…”

Before the man could say anything, Jongin climbed off of him, sinking down to his knees. “If you’re really clean, I’ll suck you off without a condom. But if I do, you have to give me your contact information if I need you to pay for my hospital bills,” he looked at him very seriously. 

“I don’t… I mean… I don’t do this kind of thing…” Suwonder seemed highly embarrassed. “Just with my ex- and I got tested after him to make sure, so…”

If he had been lying, there would be no way to know, but Jongin did tend to live recklessly, and he’d hunt him down to the ends of the earth if the guy gave him some disease. “Fine. Have it your way, then,” Jongin tugged at the guy’s underwear, pulling them down with his pants, watching as his cock sprang free. It really was Magnificent. 

“Fuck…” Jongin felt his own cock twitch to life as he began to salivate like he had upon seeing the picture. It was even better in person- the skin pulled tightly as it jutted up proudly, thick and pink with blood, not yet wet from his spit- he was more than ready for this. “I wasn’t lying when I said it looked delicious…”

He took the mushroom head into his mouth, licking at the soft skin they, suckling gently on it, just allowing him to get used to the sensations. Suwonder groaned and tightened his fingers in his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes, something Jongin was thankful for. Nothing worse than having it stick to his forehead while he was trying to make eye contact with the guy.

Deeper into his mouth he sucked, tasting the delicious salty flavor of the precum coating the walls of his mouth. He inhaled sharply, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his own, smaller dick as he sucked.

“You’re so beautiful…” Suwonder whispered, running a thumb along his cheekbone. Jongin took the cue to look up at him with lust-filled eyes as he began to bob his head eagerly, lewd slurping sounds coming from his mouth and drool dribbled down his chin and onto the clean, white sheets. They wouldn’t be clean for long.

“Jongin…” Jongin sucked powerfully as the man groaned out his name. He could hear his breathing become quicker, more erratic. Jongin raked his nails down the man’s abdomen and along his thighs before cupping his balls, squeezing and rolling them in his fingers. More precum oozed into his mouth, and he drank it all down greedily, wanting more. 

He gagged as Suwonder’s hips involuntarily rocked up. “S-sorry,” he tried to apologize, but Jongin pulled off, taking a deep gasp of breath as he stroked him frantically.

“Don’t apologize… I like it rough,” he grinned and kissed up and down his length, taking it back down into his throat, choking himself on it as it seemed the man was too shy to do so himself. He seemed to enjoy it each time Jongin gagged, though, and though he didn’t make a motion to grab him and face-fuck him with abandon, he did begin to thrust shallowly into Jongin’s mouth, panting and gasping each time Jongin’s throat clamped around him. 

“I’m close… Jongin…”

Jongin felt the sticky fluid fill his mouth. He tried to push himself down to catch it all, not wanting to waste a drop, but Suwonder pulled him back so that the thick, hot, white ropes coated his face and chest.

The man panted and reclined back on his elbows, eyes closed as he began to allow himself a moment of recovery. “Fuck…” he opened one eye, looking at the mess he’d made all over Jongin who was still sitting on his knees, jerking himself off desperately. “Stop.”

Jongin looked up at him in confusion. Was the guy regretting it now that he’d gotten his rocks off?

“Come here,” he beckoned Jongin up, and, despite being unsure, the younger boy did, crawling onto the bed beside him. “Mmm…” Suwonder cupped his cheek and smeared some of the cum across his swollen lips, using two of his fingers to wipe it off of Jongin’s face and gather it on them before pressing it to his lips and forcing his cum-coated fingers inside his mouth. Jongin sucked on them greedily, eyelashes fluttering at the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“I was right… You do look prettier painted with my cum,” Jongin groaned as the same firm hand from before latched around his wrist, stopping him from jerking off. “Here, let me help you with that.”

Before Jongin could protest or tell him that it was alright, the man had brought out the lube. Jongin spread his legs invitingly, showing off his perfectly pink hole- he’d shucked off his own clothes before joining him on the bed. “You can’t fuck me without a condom…” Jongin told him. It was something he’d stand firmly by.

“I just want to feel inside of you,” Suwonder’s face was inches from his own, and Jongin lowered his gaze, watching as his fingers teasingly stroked over his rim. “You can call me Joonmyun if you want to scream my name… I also respond to ‘sir’ and ‘master.’” 

Jongin’s breath hitched as the fingers breached his entrance, pushing inside his hot, tight walls. He clutched onto the man’s shoulders, crying out shakily as he curled them expertly inside of him. “J-Joonmyun…”

Joonmyun smirked, clearly enjoying the sounds coming from Jongin’s lips. “You like this?” 

“It’s my favorite…” Jongin choked out, resting his head against Joonmyun’s shoulder as he was finger-fucked with the most expert hands he’d ever felt. He’d had longer, thicker fingers, more nimble, quicker- but these were experienced. Talented. Jongin wondered just how much this guy’s ex had liked ass-play for him to be so good at it, but those thoughts were ripped away as he began to press and circle a little spongy spot inside of him- a bundle of nervous which had Jongin’s stomach tightening in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Jongin wheezed. “More. Please… More… Oh Joonmyun!” Jongin cried out louder as the man he’d once known as Suwonder began to stroke him in long, languid strokes.

“You’re so close, aren’t you? Look at me, Jongin. … I want to watch your face while you cum,” those words were all Jongin needed as he looked up at the man. His body jerked slightly, his hips bucking forward with abandon as he came all over his hand and across their stomachs. He bit down his scream, much to the thanks of his pride, and settled for a more animalistic groan.

He lay there for a minute or two, collecting himself before rolling over, the fingers falling from his stretched hole.

“…I should really get a shower,” Jongin muttered. Joonmyun nodded and sat up, watching the younger man curiously as he went into the showers. When he came out, he noticed Joonmyun had already fallen asleep and he smiled to himself. It was easier this way. 

He gathered his clothes and straightened them out before putting them on. Being as quiet as possible, he left the room without so much as a goodbye and hurried out of the hotel, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone in the lobby. It wasn’t like he’d ever see those people again and no one really _knew_ why he’d been there, right?

Getting home, he changed clothes and crawled into bed, sated and satisfied with his one-night-stand. Next week, it’d be another game all over again.

“— Or so I thought,” Jongin sighed as he stirred the milk in his coffee. “Bastard stole my number from my phone. Then he had the nerve to call me up the next morning and take me out to dinner! I could have punched him.”

Sehun was just smirking at him because he was Smug. “Ahhh… So that’s where you’ve been.”

“Don’t play coy with me, you’re the one who eloped with Luhan to Tokyo for a month! I wasn’t about to text you this shit. You’d use it against me!” Jongin protested. “Screenshot it and send it to Zitao and Yixing. I know you.”

“Fair enough. What are you going to do now?”

“What else can I do?” Jongin sighed exasperatedly. “Now the jerk is my boyfriend. He wants to take me to the opera tonight to meet his friends, and I said I’d go.”

“But you hate the opera.”

“… I know.”

“Aren’t you going to tell him that?”

“Nah,” Jongin grinned impishly. “I’m going to call him ‘master’ and beg him to let me suck his cock while he enjoys the show. We have a private booth, you know.”

Sehun wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You are so gross.”  

“Shameless, really.” Jongin agreed.  

“Who knows,” Sehun said as an afterthought. “Maybe if your jaw locks up from sucking so much dick you might actually be tolerable.”

  Jongin gaped at him before lunging forward, Sehun cackling as he ran from Jongin’s clutches.  

“Get back here, you fucking dick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adore Delano's "D.T.F."


End file.
